The Unthinkable
by ClaireEatsCookies
Summary: High School, Modern Day AU. Starring the Careers. It's senior year at Panem Academy, and long reigns The Golden Couple, Cato and Glimmer. It's been the same since freshman year. Clove is still the sidekick, but stays at only that. However, when a little something called feelings enter the picture and trouble stirs, the Careers are in for the unthinkable. First Fanfiction. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prepare For Madness

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm new here, and I'm ready to write! *fist pump* Okay...I'll stop being weird and get on with the story! **

**Clove's POV~**

My phone goes off as I reach over to see who's calling. Glimmer. I mentally groan and answer. "What do you want?" I ask annoyed. "Come over, like now!" shrills Glimmer. "Ugh, fine, be there in 15," I reply as I hang up. I hop in the shower and get dressed into a light gray cardigan, skinny jeans, and knee high boots. I grab a bagel and run out the door, holding my keys with my teeth. I get in my white Mercedes and drive to Glimmer's house, only two streets away. I roll my eyes as I see Glimmer's pink Bentley parked in front of the Montece's mansion. I pull over and swiftly knock twice. Glimmer yanks the door, dressed in her fluffy robe, and drags me inside, forgetting to close the door. "Glimmer," I say. "What?" she asks, clueless. I point to the door and she slaps a hand to her forehead and closes the door. We go up to her room, which is as sparkly as her name itself. "Alright. I wanted to tell you that Cato is being stubborn with me! He refuses to sleep with me! He never has, but still! We've been dating for almost three years!" She shrieks. I internally roll my eyes. "Glimmer, relax. Cato will have sex with you, just not now," I reply. The words taste like toxic on my tongue. "What kind of advice is that! I can't relax! I have my needs!" Glimmer points out. She is such a slut sometimes, even though I love her to death. "Look, I seriously have no more idea than you," I say cautiously. She leans her head back in frustration. "Whatever. But you're spending the night." Around 1:30, Glimmer shrieks,"We have to go shopping for the first day of school, which is tomorrow!" Oh, right, senior year. She drags me to her car, and drives to District Designs. We walk inside and the smell of vanilla envelopes us. She throws an aqua strapless shirt at me with a pair of skin-tight white jeans, along with 5 inch wedges. I try them on and walk out. "Girl, your bust is huge in that thing! Well, big enough on you. Nothing compared to mine." She gestures at her own breasts. I roll my eyes and look in the mirror. She was right. My rack fit nicely, and it showed some skin. "You are getting that top, no matter what," Glimmer states. She walks into the dressing room and walks out in a white, thin strapped dress, which fit her curves, and showed off her chest. "It's perfect!" She giggles. We buy the clothes and walk out. The rest of the night we spend gossiping about how Delly Cartwright's hips were too big, and whether or not Finch Harolsen's hair color was artificial.

_At School:_

Our group meets up, which consists of Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, who is my cousin, and I. We walk in the polished doors of Panem Academy. Here, we are royalty. Glimmer wraps her arms around Cato and shoves him into a locker, attaching her face to his. I'm used to it, but I can't help but roll my eyes and throw up a little in my mouth. We look at our schedules, and see we have at least 3 classes all together. The first bell rings. After Homeroom we all walk to our first class, English. Ms. Trinket, the teacher, was absolutely ridiculous. She was adorn in an electric blue suit, and her hair was so blonde, I had to blink several times to adjust my vision. She spoke in a shrill voice, which was high enough to compete with Glimmer's loudest squeal. I pulled out my phone and began texting the others. The bell rings and we move onto our next class, Chemistry. It was taught by a freak named Mr. Beetee. The clock dragged on, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Cato asleep. I roll up a ball of paper and chuck it at his face. He slams his hand onto his desk, startled. He looks at me sarcastically, and I can't help but smile. Wait - what? I gladly run out of the class when the bell rings. Our next class was Gym, taught by Coach Brutus. However, I noticed on our way to the locker rooms, Cato made a left to enter the men's lockers room. Glimmer followed suit, only to be told to sit down, by _Cato._I smirked inwardly. I heard her whisper in his ear,"I was hoping we could have some fun, you know, babe." But he shoved her down and walked off. And that's when Glimmer got an idea. And I knew it wasn't going to be a good one.

**End of chapter! Now, my apologies for the short chapter, but I promise they will be much longer! R&R **

**Love,**

**ClaireEatsCookies**


	2. Glimmer's Plan

I'm** baaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the wait but I will be posting a lot more lately! Most of you are probably ignoring this, but without further ado, here's Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. IMPORTANT NOTE: I decided to make Marvel not Clove's cousin. It just didn't fit.**

_**Glimmer POV:**_

I couldn't believe what happened. I stood there in shock for a few moments, before a brilliant idea comes into my head. I sit down, the ghost of a smirk dancing on my lips. From the corner of my eye, I see Clove eyeing me cautiously. She knows I'm up to something. But she doesn't know what.

_The next day~_

I look at the final invitation, Marvel's name written in my neat handwriting. I walk up to his polished front door, my heels clacking as I walk through his perfectly trimmed lawn. I knock on his door, and Marvel opens the door, shirtless. Even though his arms aren't as bulky or defined as Cato's, they are sculpted nicely, a light sheen of sweat covering them, making sleek and glossy. I smirk inwardly. I found the hook of my plan. I put on a dazzling smile and say,"Marvel, I'm having a party tonight. You should come. Bring drinks." I hand him the invitation, purposely brushing his hand with mine. He looks up at me confused. I put a finger on his chest and lean to his ear, my lips barely brushing his earlobe. "Don't forget, wouldn't want to miss you," I say huskily. Then I swiftly turn (well as swift as one could turn in heels) and walk off without another word. I get into my Bentley and drive off, leaving Marvel puzzled.

_**Cato POV:**_

Glimmer randomly decided to have a party. Honestly, that girl is starting to get on my nerves. All she wants to do is have sex. So much for a relationship. Everyone used to say we were meant to be. I mean a lot say we still are, but now some are saying Clove and I would be a good couple. And I caught her smiling after she woke me up in class. Smiling. Clove_ never_ smiles. She only smirks. I don't know what is going to happen. I need to go to the gym and clear off my head. But no matter what I did, I knew senior year wasn't going to be like the others.

**_Clove POV: _**

_2__ hours before party~_

I look at the time, _4:30. _I get in the shower, smother myself with mango soap and silky conditioner, and dry off. I find a sparkled dark blue long-sleeved dress with a very wide cut and the back completely open. It's tight and it reaches 2 inches above mid-thigh. It seems pretty short, but considering Glimmer's party attire it's perfectly normal. I straighten my hair and begin on make-up. I apply a creamy foundation with a hint of gold, and doing a smoky affect of my eyes. I apply coral lipstick to my lips, with a shimmer coat of gloss over it. I put a faint dusting of copper on my cheeks, making my cheekbones look even higher. I brush some telescopic mascara on my eyelashes and slip into a pair of 6 inch strappy copper-colored heels, with a faint shimmer on them. I walk out my front door, getting into my Mercedes, and driving to Glimmer's house. It's barely 5:50 and the house is already wild. Guys with beer bottles in their hand, grinding against girls who clearly want to have sex with them. I see Glimmer, who skips over to me, adorn in a strapless pale pink dress covered in sparkles, has a slit in the front up to the middle of her dress neckline, and the sides cut out. It's about an inch shorter than mine. "Hey sexy girl! Grab some vodka! It hits the spot!" Glimmer yells, with a vodka bottle in her hand. I nod and go to grab one for myself from the kitchen. I see Cato in their with his head in his hands, sitting on top of the counter. He's wearing his varsity letterman jacket with a tank top and jeans. "Cato?" I barely say, no more than a whisper. He looks at me slowly, eyeing me up and down, trying to disguise his approval (and maybe lust?) in his eyes. I pull myself onto the counter. "What" he mumbles. I shove him and say, more louder this time,"Cheer up! What's wrong?" He shakes his head and replies,"I'm just really confused." "Well, you can be confused tomorrow. But now? There's a party going on out there and we need to go have fun, huh? Cheers," I say, holding my bottle. He lifts his up, but when we clink glasses, the bottom part of mine smashes and falls. "Oh no...I-I'm so sorry. Let me get you another one," Cato stutters. As he hops off, he slips on the vodka and falls (where there is no broken glass). I start laughing and he sits up, laughing as well. Soon we are in hysterics, and I fall off the counter, which makes me land on top of him, and we are almost in tears of laughter. Then Marvel chooses that moment to walk in, when my legs are around Cato's torso, his head in my shoulder. "What's going on in here?" Marvel questions. "I look at Cato, then Marvel and explain what happened. "Umm...ok? Don't stay to long, Glimmer's looking for you. Sort of." Marvel says awkwardly. We get up and leave the kitchen. For the next few hours, we just dance, and watch some funny break-ups happen, because this guy or girl was drunk dancing with another person, kissing and feeling them up, when they should be with their lover. We laugh it off. However, around 10:30, Glimmer grabs a wine bottle and hollers,"Spin-the-Bottle time!" A bunch of people from school gathered in a circle. I didn't pay attention until Cato spun the bottle after being kissed by Glimmer, and it landed on me. "Uh-Uh...ok?" I stutter. We lean in, and our lips meet. the smallest bolt of electricity runs through me. The three seconds is over before I know it, and we thrust ourselves away from each other. No doubt he felt the spark too. We play a bunch of games, until about 1:30, Glimmer decides to go crash in her room. She acted like she was drunk. _Acted. _I can tell when Glimmer is really drunk, but no one seems to mind. Marvel gets tired as well so he goes to crash in another room. I realize I have to use the bathroom, so I go upstairs to find one that isn't filled with sexually active couples. But I hear moans coming from what seems like Glimmer's room, so I see who is getting it on in there. But as I open the door a notch to peer in, I almost scream. It's Glimmer and Marvel. Having sex. Completely sober.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll update tomorrow! I love writing this story, so R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wave of Insanity

I_ was wondering, baby_

_ Would I make you my baby_

_ If we did the unthinkable_

_ Unthinkable ~ Alicia Keys_

**And I'm back! Sorry for the long but sports are a killer! We have multiple practices everyday. Anyways, go read my other story, The Change-Up. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot! And happy _late_ 4th of July everybody!**

_**Glimmer**_** POV:**

I wake up without a hangover. _Perfect. _I see Marvel next to me, snoring slightly. I giggle and he wakes up. I begin to dress myself. Marvel comes behind me and wraps his arms around me, and whispers,"Last night was amazing." I gently unwrap his arms and turn around to face him. "Don't tell anyone about this, or else this is the last time. Ever," I say pointedly. He kisses my neck and then sneaks to a random room. I shower and make sure I don't smell like sex. I tie my hair into pigtails and dress into a tight white shirt with thin straps. I walk down the stairs, pretending to yawn. I see Clove pouring herself a cup of strong coffee. "Hey," I say sleepily. Clove looks around cautiously and whispers,"You had sex with Marvel!" I almost spit out my glass of peach tea. How did she know? I decide I can trust her with it. "Look Clove, one thing you should know, Cato hasn't even _slept _with me yet! I've waited for almost three years! And nothing! So you know what? I'm a girl. I have _needs_. Needs that cannot be settled by waiting," Clove rolls her eyes and mutters,"Slutty needs." I glare at her before turning on my heel and walking out.

_**Clove POV:**_

I'm still in shock. How could she use Cato and Marvel like that? She is such a slut! I walk away swiftly and drive to my car. I get in the car and speed off to my house. I reach my large light brown estate with the palm trees swaying ever so slightly. I park my car and unlock the door. "Clove, dear!" shrills my mother's voice. "We are taking a vacation, your father and I! You can have a few friends over, but don't you dare wreck the house!" And just like that they are gone. I'm used to it though, I mean, they are never home, but I really don't care. I think about who to call. _Definitely not Glimmer or Marvel, _I think to myself. I'm way too pissed at the both of them. I decide to call Cato, because he is the only person who isn't on my last nerves. I hear a knock on the door and know that it's Cato. I open the door and see him in a royal blue V-neck and straight jeans. We sit down on the couch and watch movies until we get bored. "Let's have a drink," I say to Cato. "I'm in the mood for a bottle of Whiskey," He states. I grab a bottle of slow-brewed dark whiskey, and pour us each a glass. We down the first one, then the second, then the third, and then countless more until we can't feel anything. I look at Cato, who is just as drunk as I am. Before I realize what's happening, his lips crash onto mine and we are racing to my room. The last thing I remember is my bra coming undone.

_The next morning~_

I wake up, undressed, and my face pales. I look at Cato who is waking up. He looks at me and his eyes widen in realization. I hear him mutter some profanity under his breath and then I understand something: I'm just as guilty as Glimmer. If not, worse.

_**Glimmer POV:**_

_At school the next day~_

I run my hands through my blonde locks. My plan would have worked perfectly if Clove hadn't found out. How did she find out? Then I realize something. If she tells anyone, then I can just use some dirt on her, like how she is still a virgin. Ridiculous, right? I smirk to myself and walk off to my classes. My classes go by quickly and lunch period is here before I know it. I see Cato and my blood boils at the slightest. How _dare _he refuse to sleep with me. Everyone wants to have sex with me. Suddenly, an amazing idea comes into my head. I walk up to Cato and whisper,"You, me, janitor's closet. Now. We are going to have some fun." I run my hands along his arm. He shrugs me off and sits down. I smirk. "Either you have sex with me right now, or I'm telling the whole school that Panem Academy's Golden Boy, the varsity quarterback and captain of the football team, is a _virgin,_" I whisper. "Well that'd be lying, wouldn't it?" Cato says. "What? How?" I retort. He smirks and then leans to my ear and whispers,"Because I had sex with Clove."


	4. Chapter 4: When All Breaks Loose

I_ was wondering, baby_

_ Would I make you my baby_

_ If we did the unthinkable_

_ Unthinkable ~ Alicia Keys_

***covers face* Don't hate me! I was out of town and my parents didn't let me bring my laptop! Problemo is, my phone is freaking retarded and it never lets me go onto Fanfiction. So I was like reading all the reviews I got and I'm like, I feel so special but so mean! So I will update a lot this week, and quick note, for all of you who are reading 'The Change-Up', it is going to be a rather short story, around five or so chapters. But, I love reviews, every single one of them has made my day. Don't be scared to criticize, I'd like to know if my writing is slacking, which I hope it isn't. Follow the dots for a new chapter. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No I'm just kidding. But seriously, here's the chapter.**

_**Glimmer's POV:**_

I almost scream, but luckily I brush it off and turn to look him in the eye. "Good, because I had sex _with Marvel_," I reply before swiftly turning on my heel and making my way down the hallway. Even under my cool barrier, I was at the boiling point. Clove was such a - _Clove. _That whore. That slut. She, she was the girl I could trust, the only person, and yet she sleeps with my boyfriend behind my back. Did she really think she could hide it from me and let me look like a fool while they played their dirty little game. I'll bet that's why Cato didn't sleep with me. He was already too busy with that foul Clove. She's not even that pretty. But oh, I'm not pretty either. At least not on the inside. So Clovey dear, you better watch your back.

**_Clove's POV:_**

_Girl's Locker Room, ten minutes before Gym._

I finish pulling on my gym clothes and I brush my hair into a high ponytail. I slip on a headband and see Glimmer. I swallow any guilt and walk up to her. "Hey Gli-" I'm cut off by her screeching and tackling me to the ground. "You little slut!" She slaps me across the face. I am taken by surprise, but I react instantly. I grab her by the hair and yank her head to the ground, flipping us over. "What did you just call me?" I growl. "A slut. And a very bit-" I cut her off with a solid slap. It echoes through locker room, making some of the many bystanders cringe. "If anyone is a slut, it'd be you," I taunt. "Really, Clove. At least I had the decency to not sleep with my best friend's boyfriend!" She retorts. I'm screwed. How did she find out? "Well you started this by having sex with Marvel!" I shriek. She reaches up and claws at my face. I punch her in the face, unfortunately giving her enough time to flip me over and slap me. I knee her in the stomach, making her groan. I shove her off me, and with a final urge of force, I throw her to the ground and kick her in the ribs. I glare at her before muttering 'slut' and walking off, ditching Gym to go cool off some steam at the track. I stop at a mirror and apply some foundation to cover up the scratches and bruises. It cleans up the most of it, but I don't really care. I take a swig of my water and run a mile on the track before going to shower. After I'm done rinsing off, I dry myself off, slip into a black thong, a pair of Lululemon Groovy pants, a black bra, and a teal tank top. I examine the damage done to my face. I have a ruby scratch underneath my right eye, from my nose to my cheekbone. I have a bruise forming on my jawline, and two small scars on my forehead. There's a curved one on my left cheek, not too big. I sigh and whip out my foundation. I apply a normal skin softening cream on my face before smoothing out a flawless tone on my naturally creamy and smooth complexion. Once I look like I wasn't clawed by an angry Glimmer, I shove my make-up in my back and walk out. I'm too busy glaring all around me that I don't notice when I walk into a large figure. I look at his face and see it's Cato. "She found out. Glimmer found out and attacked me in the locker room," I state. He rubs the back of his neck, the simple action causing his muscles to pop out, but I'm too wrapped up in fury to even bother noticing. "Yeah about that. I told her," he says like its nothing. "What! You went and told Glimmer that we had sex! I bet you didn't even say we were drunk! Why!" I shriek. "Look, she was pissing me off, threatening to tell the school I'm a virgin, which I wasn't, so I told her the truth. I lost it to you. So calm down, babe," He explains. I glare at him and mutter,"Don't call me babe. Just shove off, Pierson." I push him out of the way and walk forward. Was there anyone who I didn't want to kill today. I thought of just one person. I got into my Mercedes and sped off to her house. I pull up in her driveway and park. I step out and walk up her front porch. A couple seconds after I rang the doorbell, she rips open the door. "Johanna?"

**Oh hey look it's Johanna. Next chapter we'll be viewing Johanna and Clove's history, and someone who we haven't seen in a while, Marvel. And one thing, I'm trying to make this as far as stereotypical as possible. So trust me, this isn't going to happen like you expect it. But leave me a review if you like it! **

**~ClaireEatsCookies (::)**


	5. Chapter 5: Ways Into Your Head

I_ was wondering, baby_

_ Would I make you my baby_

_ If we did the unthinkable_

_ Unthinkable ~ Alicia Keys_

**OH DEAR, *hides* I'm seriously super-duper sorry cause I started the terrible thing called school and it's been overly hectic so here I am! Yay I'm back! So as I said earlier, here's Johanna. Oh and Marvel. Let's take a trip to their heads to along the way, shall we? Careful, the word 'sex' is used more than intended. :P**

_**Clove's POV: **_

"Johanna?"

She looks at me with a startled expression. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Clover," She says in a fake, sugary voice. "I thought I'd never see you after you left me for popularity and Glitter." I roll my eyes. Johanna always had some deep hatred and boiling resentment for popular people, especially my group. "Hmm, let me guess. Your little group is falling apart, so you came to me because there was no one else?" She asks in the same tone. I glare at her and she smirks, unaffected. "I'm your same height, so don't call me little. And _don't_ call me Clover," I state. "Alright, Clover," She says with a smirk. "Okay, JJ," I retort with a smirk. She glares and then sighs in defeat, knowing I'll take the victory. She ushers me inside and I sit on one of the two couches. She lazily plops onto the other one. "Spit it out, Clover," she mumbles into a pillow. "Well, Glimmer decided to secretly have sex with Marvel since Cato refused to sleep with her. I saw them doing so." I recall at the memory. It didn't faze me, I had caught Glimmer having sex with Gloss Wane in eighth grade. Trust me, I was quite horrified at that memory. But I saw her do it many times later, so I grew used to it. I continued my story. "The next day, I hung out with Cato, alone. We got drunk and ended up having sex. Cato, being the idiot he is, told Glimmer after she threatened him. Then she attacked me in the girl's locker room." Johanna merely nods. "So practically, since everyone felt like whores and had sex with someone in a relationship, everything fell apart?" she inquired. "As awful as that sounds, pretty much," I said. Johanna grinned and said,"Let's get revenge on Glitter."

_The next day at school, 10 mins. before Homeroom. _

The fact that the Golden Couple had broken up spread like wildfire. Mutters of,"Oh yeah, I heard they broke up because Glimmer slept with Marvel and Cato slept with Clove!" had erupted greatly. People stared at me like never before. One ridiculous girl comes up to me and asks,"How good is Cato in bed? The next party there is, I'm going to make sure we have sex!" I glare at her in disgust and shove her away. I catch a glimpse of Cato, with a bunch of girls clinging to him, giggling and flirting. I roll my eyes and keep walking. I hear a piercing scream and snap my head in time to see Glimmer, completely naked, covered in glue and pounds of glitter. Johanna walks by her and laughs evilly,"Guess you really support your name, Glitter!" By now everyone's laughing and I let out one myself. Glimmer turns abruptly and stomps towards me. "You. I bet you planned this! Well guess what? You're gonna wish you didn't!" She shrieks. "Hey, you got a little something on your face," I say with a smirk. She glares and storms off, leaving a trail of glitter behind her.

**_Marvel's POV: _**

As I grabbed the books out of my locker, I turned and saw Glimmer, covered in nothing but glitter, fuming. I let out a chuckle, and she glares at me. "Help me get this off or else no 'fun' on Friday," she threatens. I hold my hands up in defeat and follow her to the janitor's closet. "You know this would be a good place to hook up," I say with a wink. "Oh shut up," she replies with a roll of her eyes. I was pretty glad I took up the chance when Glimmer wanted to have sex. I mean, I was first pissed off at Cato for utterly upstaging me in football. So what better way to get back at Mr. Football Star than sleeping with his hot, blonde girlfriend? Free sex, free revenge. No one would suspect it from me, anyways. As soon as I helped getting glitter off of Glimmer's body (which I didn't mind at all), she slipped her clothes on and walked out. I followed after her, then headed off to English.

In English, Mrs. Trinket passes out a book to everyone and begins speaking. "Class, for a couple weeks, we will be reading Pride and Prejudice. It's a very well written book, and I expect each and everyone of you to enjoy it. There will be a test at the end." I roll my eyes and groan. The last thing I wanted was to have to read some girly book when instead I could be sleeping around with Glimmer. I didn't have feelings for her, I just felt a hot attraction to her. I shook the thoughts out of my head and opened up the book. Page by page, I started to get into the book. I didn't even pay attention to the rest of English, I just read on and on until the bell rang. Everyone started to grab their things and leave. "Wow, you're growing obsessed to that book, huh? Wouldn't be shocked if you hooked up with that too," said a sharp voice. "Screw off, Clove," I retorted. "I'm not the one who's been screwing people, Marvie," she snapped and walked away. I just stared after her, dazed. What a whore.


End file.
